DESCRIPTION: The goal of the collaborative effort described in this proposal is to increase the participation of underrepresented minorities, including women, in science and mathematics, biomedical research and successful careers in the biomedical sciences. Daytona Beach Community College (DBCC) will be the lead institution in this partnership with University of Central Florida (UCF) and Bethune-Cookman College (B-CC). The goals are 1) to attract minorities to take core science and math courses for their Associate Degree at DBCC for the first two years and upon successful completion be admitted as juniors to a college of their choice for a Bachelor s Degree 2) to motivate students to pursue graduate degrees in the areas of biomedical sciences, mathematics or engineering on completion of their undergraduate degree 3) to provide an opportunity for these students to participate in a six week research program at the partner institution at the end of their first year in the Bridge program at DBCC 4) to promote additional opportunities for students to participate in research in their major area of study during their junior and senior years through articulation agreements between the partner institutions 5) to prepare the students to present scientific papers in their major field of study at regional and national scientific meetings 6) to provide students with opportunities to listen to experts in the biomedical field on the research they are doing, thereby enhancing the students knowledge of career opportunities 7) to encourage and promote community college faculty interaction with research faculty at partner institutions and other universities. These goals are built on a number of current successful minority foci programs developed by the partners to recruit, retain and increase the number of minority students developing strong core skills in science and mathematics and hands-on research skills while completing their associate degrees at DBCC. This will enable the smooth, uninterrupted, successful transition of students to the partner institutions and others to complete their Bachelor s Degree with continued research experiences, post graduate degrees and unto careers in biomedical science. The program has planned evaluation measurement instruments by way of weekly conferences with students, feedback from instructors on the performance of Bridge students in class, student tutoring, and group meetings to get feedback from students. Graduating seniors from high school will be admitted to the program each of the five years funds are requested. Twenty five (25) students will be enrolled each academic year and by the end of 5 years one hundred and twenty five (125) students will have the opportunity to pursue their education to the baccalaureate level and beyond.